


Something In The Water

by ficforthought



Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, First Time, Kink Discovery, M/M, Sexual Tension, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: In response to "Jack and Sam or Dean, watersports. Pleeease!"This is the story of Sam's discovery of a new kink when it comes to Jack. First time.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852207
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> JSYK this isn’t a kink I have but I had a go because I think it’s good to push some comfort zones once in a while. I imagine it’s pretty tame compared to a lot of stuff out there. 
> 
> I was going for silent fic and it was going well for a while but then I _needed_ Sam and Jack saying each other’s names like I need air, so there’s a little dialogue in there after all!

The first time it happened Sam didn’t think much of it, and Jack wasn’t really in any state to be fully aware of it. It was while the kid was sick, he needed to piss but was too weak to make it to the bathroom on his own so Sam offered to help. He hooked one of the kid’s arms around his neck, his hand holding the thin wrist, wrapped his own arm around the boy’s waist, his fingers splayed out over Jack’s hip while they slowly made their way to the small bathroom instead of one of the larger, communal ones.  
  
Jack was unsteady on his feet, leaned one hand on the wall as he fought to free himself from his sweats and the older man had taken a step forward to help without thinking, reaching out to lay a hand on the kid’s back before he thought better of it. Instead he hovered behind the Nephilim, close enough to make sure he was safe but far enough away to give the kid as much privacy as possible.  
  
He listened to Jack’s pained whimper as he finally let go, relieving himself for what seemed forever to Sam, the poor kid must really have been uncomfortable holding that in, he thought. A sharp intake of breath followed by a distressed whisper of his name had the hunter turning quickly, watching Jack sway on the spot as if in slow motion. He rushed forward and wrapped an arm around the kid’s waist again, reaching around his body to tuck the kid back into his pants, not registering that the sound of Jack peeing hadn’t fully stopped. Sam’s palm was softly hit with a wet warmth, trickling down his fingers and dripping into the toilet bowl below. He cursed in surprise but the almost dead weight of Jack’s body against him was a more pressing concern. He shook his hand off, his focus being getting the boy back to bed than anything else, pulling the sweats back into place before carrying Jack bridal style back to his room.  
  
After the Nephilim was back in bed Sam ran the water in the sink of the kid’s room, waiting for it to heat up and turned his hand over, opened and closed his fingers and looked at the leftover, slightly sticky liquid with a frown on his face, thinking he should probably be more bothered than he was. Soaping up he figured he’d had much worse on his hands over the years.

§  
  


The second time it happened Sam had begun to understand there was something going on with him, and Jack was more aware of it than the older man knew. It was a month later, they’d finished up a simple salt and burn on the way back from another hunt and instead of going back to the motel he and Jack were staying in, Sam suggested they go to a bar for a while and kick back. Jack’s face had lit up at that, filling the older man’s chest with the warmth he always got from making the kid smile like that, and before long there was a fire in his blood as he watched Jack lick burger grease off his fingers and take long swallows of the two beers Sam had allowed him to have.  
  
The hunter had found himself looking at Jack in a different light, lately, not just as a surrogate son. Since the Nephilim came back to them Sam’s found himself allowing his eyes to wander, to marvel at the kid’s long, lithe body finding it as attractive as Jack’s personality and childlike enthusiasm for the smallest things. More than once he’s wondered if the boy would show the same willingness to learn about sex as the other experiences he’s had in his lifespan so far, before Sam’s guilt had caught up with him and he thought about rotting corpses with slimy insides until his dick softened.  
  
Another thing he’d become aware of is how often Jack takes a piss. It’s not like he’d been keeping tabs on it but when they were at home the kid seemed to drink a lot of water and soon the inevitable happened, but instead of going when he needed to Jack has seemed to wait until he was making small breathy sounds, shifting in his seat with desperation before he going to relieve himself. More and more often Sam’s caught himself wondering if Jack makes that broken noise that combines discomfort and release like he did that first time, if he ever leaves it too long and doesn’t quite get his dick directed over the bowl in time and the first splashes hit his fingers, or if the last dribbles do. Something about the idea of Jack’s long, slender digits dripping in piss sends his heart rate sky high, and he has no idea why.  
  
When Jack announced he was going to use the bathroom in the bar before they left Sam followed like he was on some kind of invisible leash. The bar was small and when they got to the men’s room Sam cursed when he saw that there were only two urinals a few feet apart and no screens for privacy, and one small stall. He’d considered using the stall for a moment before he’d realised Jack would inevitably notice the change in his behaviour so carried on as normal, unzipped in front of the urinal, took himself out and waited...and waited. Once there he’d realised he didn’t need to go, but by the sound of it Jack really did. A breathy moan slipped from the kid’s lips as the sound of his strong stream hitting the porcelain echoed in the room, and Sam suddenly felt too hot.  
  
Sam found himself looking over, head turned only slightly but he could see the pink tip of Jack’s cock and he found himself imagining the slit shiny wet as his bladder emptied further. Jack - ever observant - noticed that Sam was looking, and asked if everything was OK. Sam was flustered, he came up with some bullshit about his bladder being suddenly shy and tried to laugh it off. He’d been totally caught off guard by Jack’s matter of fact look as he assured the older man that there are other people who find themselves sexually aroused by various aspects of urination, he used the phrase ‘urophilia’ (because _of course_ the kid studied it like he does everything else), then proceeded to offer the sage advice that maybe a public bathroom wasn’t the best place for people with Sam’s proclivity to indulge because some people would object to being watched. He’d smiled that bright, sincere smile of his, washed his hands and told Sam he’d meet him at the car, leaving the hunter with his dick literally in his hand. Hard, he realised, despite his mortification.

§  
  


The third time it happens Sam instigates it, and Jack is a willing participant. It’s around another month or so since the incident in the men’s room, and there’s been a tension between the two of them since then. It’s not enough for anyone else to notice, they’ve not had a fight over anything, there’s just _something_ hanging in the air. Each time they’ve been alone it’s blanketed them, Sam’s skin tingling with want just looking at the boy. He’s noticed Jack’s eyes on him multiple times around the bunker now, gaze sweeping over the older man’s body, lingering on his lips and his hands when they do weapons training, like they’re doing now.  
  
Jack keeps missing his mark with the knife, an elbow stuck out too far, here, his wrist at the wrong angle, there. The kid’s getting frustrated and so is Sam because he _knows_ the Nephilim can do it, but just like when he was learning to use his powers he needs to practise. Before there’s chance for lights to start flickering with Jack’s temper Sam steps up behind him, chest a few inches from the Nephilim’s back, left hand resting on a small hip and the right closes over the kid’s hand around the hilt of the knife. He guides Jack’s arm, angling it the way it needs to be and makes a few stabbing motions until he’s sure the lesson has been learned. It’s only when Jack’s body tenses and he takes a sharp inhale of breath that Sam realises the space between them is now non-existent, he’s breathing heavily into the back of the kid’s neck and he’s loosely gripping Jack’s wrist, thumb rubbing against the soft skin on the inside of it.  
  
He steps back with an apology and an encouragement to keep trying. When Jack turns around his cheeks are flushed, his eyes a little glassy and his lips are a deeper shade of pink where it looks like he may have been biting them. He has a small frown on his face and it seems like he’s trying to ask Sam a question with his eyes alone, wide, baby blues searching his as if willing Sam to understand something he’s not vocalising. The older man’s heart speeds up and he feels like they’re on the precipice of something. He opens his mouth to speak even though he has no idea what to say, but Jack’s expression changes like he’s just realised something extremely obvious. He blinks a couple of times before he tells Sam he needs a break, first, then hurries out of the room.  
  
Sam feels dazed for a moment, his skin tingling in all the places it had touched Jack’s, realising then that he’s hard in his jeans. He feels his cheeks heat up, both from arousal and shame that Jack must have felt it up against him and is disgusted, which is why he left in such a rush. The hunter lets out a deep sigh, checks that his shirt is covering his crotch and heads to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.  
  
The door to the small room is ajar when he gets there so he pushes the it open slowly, rapping his knuckles on it a couple of times in case someone’s in there, but there doesn’t appear to be. He turns on the tap, sluicing water over his heated skin three times before he hears the sound of the door closing and footsteps coming into the room. He shuts off the tap and turns to see Jack hovering by the doorway, looking a little shocked that he’s not alone, and also looks as awkward as Sam feels. The kid gives him a small smile and gestures to the toilet as if he needs to give an indication as to why he’s in here. He says nothing so neither does Sam, just nods and scrubs the excess water from his face, patting it mostly dry and turning to leave.  
  
He’s halfway to the door when Jack makes an impatient noise that grabs Sam’s attention. He knows he should just leave and let the kid take care of business, he _shouldn’t_ turn back, but that’s exactly what he finds himself doing. It’s like he’s in a trance, feet moving without his permission, and when he blinks he’s stood maybe three feet away from Jack where he stands in front of the toilet. Suddenly Sam feels that prickle of energy in the air again, his breaths coming faster and deeper as his heart slams against his ribcage. Jack huffs out a breath and the older man realises there’s a sound he should be hearing but isn’t... Jack hasn’t started to pee yet. He sounds uncomfortable, maybe he’s the one with the shy bladder this time, Sam thinks.  
  
“You OK, buddy?” he asks, his voice a little shaky.  
  
He hears Jack swallow, the sound loud in the quiet room, “I can’t go,” he replies, almost timidly.  
  
Something in Sam snaps and he moves closer, knowing it’s all kinds of fucked up but not able to stop. He finds himself mimicking the position he and Jack were in a few minutes ago, chest so close to the kid’s back he can feel the heat bleeding through both of his shirts. His left hand briefly rests on Jack’s hip and hears the boy gasp. Sam’s words come out as a question before he’s registered that his lips even moved, “Maybe I can help you?” Blood pounds in his ears as he waits for a response, expecting to be told to get the hell out, but instead Jack nods.  
  
“Yeah,” he pants, “that might help.”  
  
Sam’s cock twitches in his jeans as he slides his hand from Jack’s hip and rests it on his belly. He takes a step closer so that he’s pressed up against the smaller frame from hip to shoulder, hooking his chin over Jack’s shoulder and looking down the kid’s body to see that even over the cotton of Jack’s shirt his large hand almost covering the entirety of the kid’s belly, his breath catching at how erotic that is, somehow. He rubs in soothing motions three or four times until he pulls the shirt up and touches Jack’s bare, warm skin. The muscles twitch under his hand as he brushes his fingers over the surface, the soft hair of Jack’s happy trail snagging slightly on the callouses on Sam’s hands as he slides lower, pressing slightly on Jack’s bladder.  
  
The kid’s body jerks a little and he lets out an almost pained noise but still nothing happens. A few more beats of Sam’s heart, another twitch of his cock as he raises his right hand and covers Jack’s where it’s holding his dick, the same way he did with the knife, earlier. Sam’s hands are bigger, his fingers longer and so he can feel the tips of Jack’s fingers under his own as well as the soft skin of his dick. Jack’s breath hitches then and he leans back into Sam’s body a little.  
  
The older man puts pressure over his bladder again and leans in to say “Let go for me, baby,” into the kid’s ear, startling a little as two things happen at once. Jack lets out a whimpering moan and Sam feels the Nephilim’s dick shift slightly as the stream starts, “Fuck,” Sam rasps, unable to stop the grind of hips against Jack’s ass.  
  
The Nephilim lets out a low groan of relief as the stream gets stronger, Sam easing the pressure off his bladder now that it's started, but leaving his hand there. The sound of Jack’s piss falling into the water of the toilet is so loud Sam can hear it over the pounding of the blood in his ears, and the kid must have _really_ needed to go because it goes on and on. As it finally starts to trail off a little Sam slides his hand down, two fingers sliding over the crown of Jack’s dick, then strokes across his slit, the final trickles sliding hot and wet over Sam’s skin. It feels so dirty and wrong and yet so fucking _hot_ that he feels like he might come on the spot.  
  
Jack makes no move to step away when he’s done, but does allow his own fingers to slide away, groaning a little when Sam’s fingers keep moving over his flesh, rubbing the bundle of nerves under the head. The older man thinks nothing of readjusting his grip as the kid’s cock begins to fill in his hand. He keeps stroking and squeezing until Jack’s leaking pre-come all over his hand, the slick easing the way for his hand to work more smoothly. He feels drunk as Jack’s breath becomes ragged, moans and whimpers falling from his lips, “ _Sam_ ,” he calls out, his hand reaching back and grabbing the hunter’s thigh seconds before he comes all over the other man’s hand and his own belly.  
  
As Jack catches his breath and Sam’s still fighting to get enough into his own lungs, he can smell the salt of the sweat on the Nephilim’s skin where his nose still rests against the kid’s ear, along with his musk, and the crisp scent of his fresh piss, and knows right there that this new kink he’s developed is purely about the boy in his arms and not some random thing. “Jack,” he croaks as he grinds his cock against the kid’s ass again, unsure what else to say.  
  
There’s no reply as the kid reaches out to wipe himself down and tuck himself back in one handed because he’s holding Sam’s come covered fingers away from him with a hand around his wrist. When he’s flushed the wadded up toilet paper away Jack gently elbows Sam in the ribs to indicate he wants him to step away which the older man does, his head lowering to the floor in shame as the situation hits him, convinced that the kid wants to get away from him as quickly as possible, as well he should. He jumps when slender fingers reach up to cup his cheek, looking up into big blue eyes that are crinkled at the corners from where he’s smiling.  
  
“Jack?” he says, voice rough, shaky and confused, “I’m sorry, I should-” he cuts off when the Nephilim slides his mouth over two of Sam’s fingers and sucks. The older man’s brain must be offline because it takes a while for him to realise what’s happening, and when he blinks through his arousal, Jack’s moaning around the digits. His hot, wet tongue dips into the webbing of Sam’s fingers as he cleans his own come and probably some leftover piss off the older man’s skin, “ _Jesus, fuck_!” Sam cries, reaching out to slam his free hand against the wall and pinching his eyes shut as he comes hot and sticky all over himself without a hand on his dick.  
  
Jack groans around his fingers then pulls off with a slick pop and when Sam opens his eyes again, heart racing and gasping for breath, the Nephilim is staring at him in awe, “Did you just?” he asks and his voice is deeper than Sam’s ever heard it. All the older man can do is nod, not sure if he’s blushing because of how hot and sweaty his face is already, but he thinks he probably is. Jack blinks and frowns slightly, then a smile lights up his face, “Awesome,” he says before stepping into Sam’s space and pressing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling, again.  
  
Sam nods, more than a little dazed from everything that’s happened in the past few minutes, “You kissed me,” he croaks, as if only just realising it despite having Jack’s saliva on his lips.  
  
The Nephilim lifts his other hand so that he’s cradling Sam’s face in both, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, Sam. I was just waiting for you to figure it out.”  
  
“Wait, you knew?” Sam replies, feeling like he’s been punched in the gut.  
  
Jack rolls his eyes and shakes his head, stepping closer into Sam’s personal space and tipping his head up so their lips almost touching, “Sam, you’re really clever but you’re also really stupid.”  
  
Sam would agree with the kid if he wasn’t too busy diving back in for another kiss.


End file.
